


Адебизи живёт.

by rika_inverse



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Crisis of Faith, M/M, Madness, Prison, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: — Убивший дракона становится новым драконом, — говорит Саиду адвокат в телефонную трубку.— Что?— Для присяжных вы заключённый, убивший сокамерника, — объясняет Зельдман. — И чем монструознее представят им Адебизи, тем опаснее покажетесь вы: победили — значит, ещё хуже. Для суда мы должны разработать стратегию.
Relationships: Simon Adebisi/Kareem Said





	Адебизи живёт.

С ликующим гоготом — хриплым, угрожающим — он ловко спрыгивает с края платформы, прыжками нагоняя добычу. Мышцы послушны его воле, сердце не сбивается, ничто не сковывает движений: не давит пуговицй под горлом, не придерживает ремнём в поясе. Только плащ развевается за спиной.  
— Уу-ха-ха! — мачете в руке волочится по рельсам, но ему наплевать. Добыча совсем близко! Бежит, не разбирая дороги, проглотив от страха язык — жалкая, беспомощная. Слабая, как и все они, белые.   
— Пожалуйста! — наконец та падает, споткнувшись. Тычет ему полицейским жетоном в лицо. — Пожалуйста!   
Он сплёвывает, задыхаясь от первобытного восторга. Что ему эта игрушка — когда он чует чужой страх и холод металла под своим подбородком? Лезвие всё ещё остро. Он давит ногой на мягкий живот, отводит руку для замаха. Белый под ним скулит и, отзываясь, возбуждение теплой волной поднимается от паха. Распороть сейчас тому штаны, засадить? Член напрягается от мысли, но нет — надо спешить. Свистит мачете, распарывая воздух — и замолкает, входя в тело, мягкое, человеческое.  
Он силён. Это будет не сложнее, чем рубить тростник.

Трофей, отрезанная голова, в его руках: держать удобно — длинные волосы, и противно — они влажны от пота; лицо — ещё не застыло маской, и губы смешно причмокивают, смыкаясь, когда он перебрасывает голову из ладони в ладонь. Он не отрубил её с первого замаха, и края раны неровные, рваные; кровавые брызги и ошмётки мяса летят от шеи на землю во время его танца победы. Он ждёт, скалясь широко и безумно — когда враг будет раздавлен и рёбра, хрустнув, промнутся под его весом.

Это начинается в первую же ночь в одиночке. Едва надзиратель захлопывает за ним дверь, Саид тут же омывает лицо для молитвы, склоняет колени, прямо как был: в одежде, всё ещё покрытой кровью Адебизи, дрожащий от смертного страха, но вместо спокойствия на него снисходит видение. Он сам был Адебизи, он был в его теле и творил зверство, на какое не считал себя способным — и когда сознание самого Саида возвращается, кровь стекает по его рукам, точно едва пролитая, пальцы сжимают невидимый шар, а сердце заходится почти у горла. Что переполняет его изнутри, мешая дышать, что это — счастье? Его выворачивает тут же, не дав времени дотянуться до унитаза, едко пахнущей желчью, и потом долго трясёт. Саид разминулся со смертью днём, но этой ночью — не может смежить веки вовсе не страхе увидеть её снова. Он боится увидеть, что смерти нет.

— Убивший дракона становится новым драконом, — говорит ему адвокат в телефонную трубку.   
— Что?  
— Для присяжных вы заключённый, убивший сокамерника, — объясняет Зельдман. — И чем монструознее представят им Адебизи, тем опаснее покажетесь вы: победили — значит, ещё хуже. Для суда мы должны разработать стратегию.

Аллах в гневе посылает мне испытание, думает он первые дни, я заслужил и не смею роптать. Он отлучил меня, думает Саид, протягивая руки к Мекке и не находя благодати, и подвергнул сейчас проверке: совершив один грех, не поспешу ли с другими? был ли правдив? Но я защищал себя, думает он, и говорит на суде то же — и даже МакМанус свидетельствует в его пользу. Он верит, что прав, но знает только один способ доказать свою преданность — а на каждой молитве вместо воли Аллаха он слышит грохот тамтамов и шаманское пение. Почему нечистый заслонил мне Тебя, ведь ничего не случится без Твоего ведома? Он взывает об очищении от скверны, но его мыслями овладевает всё новая. 

Мухи кружат над ним, таким крохотным на этой выжженной солнцем равнине. Он пьёт дымящуюся ещё кровь антилопы, впервые выбравшись на охоту, греет руки в её распоротом брюхе, сминая пальцами внутренности. Вдалеке одобрительно галдят, нагоняя, его дядья.   
Он выбирается из корабельного трюма попрощаться с родными звёздами — ещё не веря, что в Америке они те же, и разбивает о палубу затылок свидетеля, как спелый кокос. Труп летит через борт, но матросская роба слишком хороша, чтоб выкидывать тоже. Нужно снова спрятаться, не оставив следов, но когда он отмывает своей бывшей майкой палубу от чужих мозгов, ему отвешивают подзатыльник:  
— Какого, блядь, ты здесь забыл? Поссал, и живо на вахту, чистюля!  
В корабельной суете никто не вглядывается в лицо новичка-юнги, и Адебизи вербуется на следующий рейс, ещё не сходя на берег.   
Он первый раз узнаёт женщину в переполненной общей комнате шведского борделя, под звон бутылок, пьяный смех и улюлюканье. Проститутка старше, пышная, с бледно-розовыми губами, и такая светлая в сравнении с ним. Её даже не нужно разделывать, чтобы видеть — как течёт в ней жизнь. Кажется, сквозь её живот даже будет просвечивать член, но пока, направляемый её рукой, он только исчезает в коротких рыжих волосах — с влажным хлюпом, точно проглоченный. Зато следы его пальцев видимы сразу, наливаются краснотой, и он никак не может остановиться, перестать мять её грудь, пока шлюха наконец не утыкает его в ложбинку лицом. Даже её пот пахнет духами и молоком. Он закрывает глаза, находит губами сосок, и его выкидывает обратно в собственное тело.

Он лежит на полу, обхватив пустоту. Пот течёт по спине, на губах запеклась кровь, член стоит колом и Саид даже тянется расстегнуть ширинку, прежде чем вспоминает. Нет. Харам. Он не родился в исламе, а пришёл к нему по собственному выбору, он должен быть к себе строже всех — искупая грехи, что совершал, не найдя ещё истинный путь. Сейчас желания овладевают им, но то — нечистая посмертная магия вуду Адебизи, попытка утянуть вслед за собой, лишить милости Творца, разделить грех тяги к другой расе как общий. С трудом он разгибается, воздевая к потолку раскрытые ладони, и понимает, что куфи сбилась в ком, чудом держась на затылке.

— Ты раскаиваешься, что убил Адебизи, — говорит ему Бичер. Саид рычит, едва сдерживаясь, швыряет Коран об пол — и верный Ариф, вздрогнув, прислушивается за стеклянной дверью.  
— Нет! Я. Не. Раскаиваюсь, — чеканит Саид, меряя шагами прачечную. Вены вздуваются у него на лбу, скрытые куфи. — Я всё сделал верно. Сделал то, что должен был.  
— Иисус. То же самое я говорил об Эндрю и Хэнке Шиллингерах. Убивать можно, лишь бы нашлось оправдание, верно?  
— Бичер... Отойди от меня, — цедит Саид, думая: иначе я ударю в твоё всё понимающее лицо. Он представляет лопнувшие под его кулаком тонкие губы, окроплённую алым футболку, растерянный взгляд, с которым Бичер увернётся от следующего удара и повисшего на своей спине Арифа — так ярко, точно снова его душа в теле Адебизи  
Бичер выходит сам, только покачав головой. Саид ещё долго стоит, переводя дыхание. Бичер его единственный — и со всех сторон неправильный: белый и содомит — друг.

Он держит Бичера в захвате, ловя своё отражение в очках нового сокамерника. Того приходится уступить рыжему нацистскому выродку, но развлечения всегда находятся.  
Оттеснив Кина, он впервые видит сам себя: невысокого, такого же чёрного, сверкающего глазами, отражающими в покорённую толпу его собственный внутренний свет. А потом он встаёт на колени — и смотрит сам себе в лицо; оглаживает сам себя за подбородок — и упирается лбом к себе в расстёгнутую ширинку. Он наслаждается, унижая — и одновременно в мысли просачивается его же испуг. Он смотрит на себя, кричащего:  
— Ударь меня!  
И видит собственное удивлённое лицо; глядит на желваки, выступившие у себя на скулах — и в круглые глаза Джефферсона Кина; смотрит на кровь, наполнившую собственный рот. Не находит слов для насмешки — и тут же анализирует мешанину эмоций.  
— Ударь меня, ну же! — кричит он-наблюдаемый, но последний удар выбивает в реальность его-наблюдателя.

Он помнит, как это случилось — в первый день в ОЗ. Самоизбиение значило не просто, что ему нечего терять: кого этим удивить в ОЗ? Сидящие на пожизненном убивают себя чужими руками со страстью, которой хватило б на революцию. Нет, он всегда знал, что должен сражаться не с чёрным братством, его враг — система и сложившиеся в ней способы взаимодействовать: в наивысшей точке проявления агрессии — к себе самому — ты выходишь из заданного системой шаблона. Братья не поняли его в этом, но Саид и не ждал: достаточно, что, отняв у Кина возможность запугать себя насилием, он лишил его и удовольствия властвовать над собой: «Разве мне нужен ты, чтоб издеваться надо мной? Я могу и сам!». Он не помнит другого: когда исчез тогдашний Саид? Когда усталость пришла на смену жажде перемен? Вначале он лишился веры в себя, а теперь — и в Творца: разве не бормочет он молитву, вставая на намаз, как пустые слова, потерявшие смысл? Верь он — и Всемогущий откликнулся бы, вернул мир в его душу. Он смотрит в зеркало, ища Саида из воспоминания Адебизи, невероятно живого, наслаждающегося пастырством — и не узнаёт его в этом мрачном лице и потухших глазах. Но это его лицо. Смотрит ли он всё ещё на себя из тела Адебизи? Что, если завтра это Адебизи посмотрит из него? Сегодня впервые Саид не просто наблюдал: его сознание пробудилось, а чувства — смешались. Они встретились — в прошлом и ныне. Что будет, когда в видениях придёт время смерти Адебизи? Дух Адебизи тоже умрёт, оставит его наконец, или заменит его душу, своей магией вуду вытеснив по кусочку?

Сморщенный старик преграждает ему дорогу — и руки слабеют, не позволяя поднять на него нож.  
— Мы все — африканские братья и должны быть вместе, — слышит он и морщится: сколько раз уже слышал? В ОЗ каждый сам за себя, сколько б они не кучковались по расе и вере.  
— Отвали, здесь полно чернокожих.  
— Да, — не сдаётся старик: — Но мы с тобой другие. Послушай...  
Он внимает соплеменнику — и что-то пробуждается внутри. Нечто, забытое после бегства из Африки — и возвращающееся с каждым словом шамана. Оно слышит голос того сквозь тюремные стены, а древние ритмы — сквозь современные мелодии в плеере. Видит иную реальность — заслоняющую привычную, земную, и это пугает его до болезни. Два дня он лежит в камере молча, и встаёт не от понуканий Кенни — это шаман Джара зовёт его к себе.  
— Я знаю, что меня послали сюда за тобой, — говорит ему тот. — Ты потерял связь с предками, забыл, кем являешься, опозорил наш народ.   
Джара велит измениться, чтобы в его душе наступил мир, и он покрывает голову в знак послушания, отказывается от наркотиков по-настоящему. Сестра Питер Мари замечает, что он выглядит счастливым — и это правда. Но в ОЗ полезно быть плохим, он — полезен только плохим, и перемены не радуют остальных. Влияние Джары пугает их, и в один из дней, очень скоро — заколотый, тот корчится в агонии на полу столовой. И не успевший познать всей магии вуду, он не может того исцелить.  
— Не оставляй меня, — просит он Джару — маленький ребёнок, потерянный на незнакомом пути, оплакивая духовного отца, как никогда — родного. Но потом он слышит шум невидимых барабанов и слёзы высыхают у него на глазах, ведь привнесённое Джарой не уходит из его жизни вместе с тем. Как тело сменяет детство на юность, зрелость и старость, так и душа сменяет тела, пока не захочет покоя, и он больше не боится смерти. Он поднимается, впуская, уступая тело и разум духам предков, встречающим своего шамана — и новое знание наполняет его, сотрясая дрожью.  
Душа Джары возвращается домой, провожаемая ритуальным танцем, чтобы раствориться в дрожащей дымке над пустынями йорубы. Он — попадает в психблок.

Священные слова застревают у Саида в глотке, и он подымается с коленей молча. Сердце подводит его. Насмехаясь, Адебизи показал, что даже насильнику и убийце было позволено найти семью в тюрьме. Зачем тогда Саид отказывал себе? Лишался живительной любви в пустыне ОЗ? Каждый раз, видя Тришу Росс, он хотел утереть её слёзы — но так и не посмел. Что изменил бы совершённый им грех вожделения белой женщины, если Аллах предначертал ему грех худший? Какая ирония! Прежде Саид думал хотя б, что будет вознаграждён в раю, но сейчас — остался ли шанс? И больше не обмануться, что он спасает души других: заблудший слепец поведёт за собой только в пропасть. Ты противишься воле Творца, Саид, ты уже потерял веру, и теперь ты мой. Слушай теперь песню моей победы до рассвета, Саид, скоро мы станем едины.

— Присоединяйся ко мне, — просит он Саида снова и снова. И удивляется отказам: они даже не братья, они — единое целое. Как может он отвергать сам себя? Горечь во рту — их общая. Если они не будут вместе, им придётся быть против друг друга, и любого другого он раздавил бы как таракана, уже давно. — Оглянись, я создал утопию. Твою Шангри-ла.  
— Я хочу присоединиться, — слышит он наконец, и знает это ещё до признания вслух. Зачем им слова? Зачем ему клятва Аллахом — в которого не верит он сам — и в которого скоро не будет верить и Саид, вторая его половина? Но не бывает союзов без клятв, а он ждал этот так долго. Нет теперь ничего, невозможного для них — вместе. Ничего!  
— Ничего! — дрожащими пальцами он сдвигает куфи на голове Саида, касается его щёк, но боится впервые поцеловать того у других на глазах: он не знает, что может случиться. Воздух между ними накаляется от их взглядов, вибрирует в ритме их первого совместного танца, и топот десятков ног их соплеменников сотрясает Изумрудный город.  
— Надо собрать всех молодых братьев в классе для обучения, — говорит он, чтобы порадовать Саида. У его второй половины такие странные желания. Например, она хочет его смерти — и это желание отравляет его самого. Он так любит жить! Но это всё равно, что рука, тянущая к виску пистолет — силой воли не остановить, и он поддаётся. Смотрит на Саида, с вещами в руках подходящего к теперь общей камере, расплывается в улыбке. Сегодня их первая ночь вместе, и не видео с компроматом занимает его мысли.   
— Преступление — преступление нас объединяет. Видишь ли, мы все здесь люди плохие, даже ты, — Саид медленно опускает веки в знак согласия. Уже не готов спорить с ним, а скоро — и не захочет. — Я знаю, ты пришёл уничтожить меня.  
— Саймон, — отвечает Саид, искренне веря себе, — я не хочу уничтожить тебя. Я хочу помочь тебе измениться.   
— Вот это меня и уничтожит. Видишь ли, я тот — кто я есть, так же, как и ты.   
— Это значит, что ты убьёшь меня?  
— Убью? Я хочу поцеловать тебя, — выговаривает он вслух наконец. Саид замирает под его рукой, бешено вращая глазами — почему, разве он удивлён? Адебизи не знает иного способа совокупить их души, кроме совокупления тел — и всё-таки страх, общий страх, останавливает его за мгновение. Они согласились тогда, в общем зале, но ещё не готовы. Став единым, они уничтожат себя-нынешних, хоть и неполноценных; даже зная о перерождении, умирать жутко. — Но поскольку я восхищаюсь тобой больше, чем желаю…  
Он качает головой и отходит, всё ещё усмехаясь. Должно быть, он забрал всю практическую смётку у своей второй половины, оставив Саиду фантазию. Убить? Как он может хотеть подобного? Нет, это Саид ищет в нём отблеск своих желаний — тех, что взрастают в его душе из-за страха, который тот не умеет понять. Адебизи достаёт из-под подушки кассету.  
— Зачем ты даёшь мне это?   
— У меня есть всё, чего моей душеньке угодно. Но этого никогда не будет достаточно.  
— Но ты говорил, мы вдвоём можем свершить великие дела.  
— Но чего ради? Мы всё ещё в ОЗ.  
Его половина не знает, что не цела — хотя тянется к нему, и Адебизи не сможет объяснить, не открыв ей все тайны шамана. Сейчас один он несёт это бремя. И если она не почувствует, не откликнется — зная правду, он всё равно не сможет жить без неё дальше. Им нужна эта проверка кассетой. Пусть она решит всё. 

Тело удерживает душу Адебизи в клетке — и душа Саида чувствует слабость. Саид предаёт его, кассета попадает на стол Лео Глинну уже наутро, и МакМанус тянет, склонясь к микрофону на площадке охраны:  
— Я верну-улся. Следующие заключённые будут переведены из Изумрудного: 93А234, Адебизи…  
Их с Саидом разлучат в разные блоки, разорвут расстоянием едва зажившие швы, что Адебизи накладывал так старательно — и что за морок нашёл на него вчера? Почему он сразу не подчинил Саида своей воле, как сделал с ним Джара? Зачем ждал согласия? Адебизи врывается обратно в камеру. Саид стоит на коленях — и бешенство нарастает: опять изменяет ему со своим богом, чьим именем клялся хранить ему верность!  
Он швыряет Саида о стену, душит стальной рукой. Тот не захотел соединиться с ним добровольно — теперь Адебизи поглотит его насильно!  
— Вот так я умру, — хрипит он, сжимая нож. Они борются шумно, бьются с криком о стены и койку, и все узники Изумрудного города в ожидании смотрят на белые занавеси их камеры — и соблюдая древний обычай, на простынях им показывают алое пятно.  
Адебизи распахивает дверь, выходя триумфатором. Оглядывает замерший зал, и торжествующий смех хлещет из его рта кровавым фонтаном, пока душа покидает это тело.   
Он победил.

Он наследует звериное чутьё на ложь — Адебизи не верил Мобею, даже получив все доказательства, и сердце Саида закрыто Лерою Тидду, хотя за того просит Ариф.   
— Но если его обращение истинно…   
— Это не так, — перебивает Саид мгновенно.  
— Как ты можешь знать? — пожимает тот плечами, и гнев воронкой закручивается внутри Саида — чужой, непривычный. Как смеет тот сомневаться в его способности судить?  
— Вещи таковы, как ты говоришь о них, — соглашается Ариф покорно. Славный мальчик, думает Саид машинально, и только тогда — пугается.

Он ввязывается в драку с нацистами в столовой — он, учивший Хуссейни, что Бог не нуждается в защите от идиота. Ранивший людей словом, не кулаками. Он вышвыривает Тидда, увязывавшегося следом в качалку, силой — он, убивший Хуссейни игнорированием. Но Тидд ловок и обманывает Арифа, втирается в доверие.  
— Не бойся, брат мой. Теперь ты можешь спрашивать меня обо всём.  
— Даже об Адебизи? — откликается Тидд, и Саид замирает. — Он был плохим человеком, но и моим другом. Ты задумал его убийство.  
— Нет, — отвечает он, и раскат грома над саванной звучит в его голосе. — Его смерть никогда не была моей целью. Я пытался спасти его. Но Саймон не хотел, чтобы его спасали. Когда он удовлетворил все свои аппетиты, он понял, что желания его пусты и осталось только одно — умереть.  
Тидд не верит, но достаточно посмотреть человеку в лицо, чтобы понять — его час пробил. Саид знает теперь это, и ещё многое, чему учили не его.

— В тот день, что я пришёл к Адебизи и поклялся ему в верности… — он замолкает, обращая взгляд внутрь себя. — Со дня его смерти я борюсь с собственными демонами.  
Тидд заслоняет его собой от нацистов. Это он, Саид, убил Тидда, как в своё время Адебизи — как будто нож был в его руке. Оголодавшие демоны рвут его душу на части, и он прогоняет Арифа, слушая шёпот Саймона в своей голове.

— Ёбаный ниггер, — шипит Робсон.  
— Ты хочешь видеть моего ниггера? — о, в Саиде их двое! Потеряв сознание, Робсон сползает на пол, но Саид готов забить его до смерти — и бьёт, со всей силы, слизывая чужую кровь, брызжущую ему на лицо.

Он выходит из одиночки, готовый к джихаду — а нацистские шавки хотят отнять у него и Бичера.  
— Давай поцелуемся и… — предлагает тому Шиллингер с издёвкой — и оседает, получив заточкой в спину. Саид шепчет ему на ухо:  
— Я предупреждал тебя: держись от него подальше.  
Ариф оттаскивает Робсона, но у Саида с тем — личные счёты, и заточка впивается Робсону под рёбра.   
— Адебизи живёт, — вырывается у Саида прежде, чем ворвавшаяся охрана скручивает их на библиотечном столе. Бичера тоже, но тот слышит, поднимает голову и больше не сводит с Саида глаз. Бичер прав насчёт чувства вины; прав и говоря: мы любим друг друга — за меня ты пырнул двоих, хотя Саид никогда этого не признает. Он должен уберечь немногое дорогое ему в ОЗ — но двигает им не любовь.

Когда его вталкивают в карцер, Саид не спешит молить Творца о прощении. А когда выпускают — не за куфи тянется первой. Уже через пару часов в Изумрудном — новая драка.   
— В день, когда Адебизи умер. я изменился. И я забрал его жизнь, чтоб сохранить свою, — выплёвывает он в кабинете МакМануса. — Там, в столовой, на поверхность показалась моя адебизи-сторона. Но только сейчас я понял — она не просто на поверхности, она в в самой моей сердцевине.   
— Бред собачий. У каждого из нас есть свои внутренние демоны, — отмахивается тот легкомысленно и назначает его попечителем Омара Уайта. Одного этого хватит, чтобы попасть в рай праведником: только святой вытерпит Уайта. Омар хочет исправиться, но слаб и разболтан. Саид честно старается обуздать того; помогать себе, помогая другим — рутина его жизни, но срывается снова.   
Он теряет человеческий облик, и кровавая пелена перед его глазами, и львиный рык вместо его слов — или это дракон внутри распахнул пасть? Частица Адебизи в Саиде. Зельдман не понял, как точно попал: убийца дракона сам становится им. Перед смертью дракон пожирает душу героя, и он приходит дракону на смену.   
— Имам, ты должен контролировать свой гнев, — просит Ариф. — Помни слова Аллаха.   
— Интересно, какой совет мне может дать Аллах?  
Зажатые в его кулаке, на шее рвутся чётки — и в падении дробно выстукивают по тюремному полу, будто африканские барабаны. Аллах не может дать знака яснее.


End file.
